


Ich własne show

by Regalia1992



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snowflake Challenge (Day Nine), Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Rictor, Shatterstar i Longshot oglądają film (ku rozczarowaniu Rictora).





	Ich własne show

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Show of Their Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632207) by [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine). 



> [Od autora] Ficlet napisany na [Snowflake Challenge (Day Nine)](https://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/3575.html): W swojej przestrzeni stwórz fanwork. Drabble, ficlet, podfic albo avatar, rysunek, meta, redlist. Picspam. Cokolwiek.
> 
> Drobne spoilery do _Igrzysk Śmierci_.

\- Słuchaj Star, nie sądzę, by był to dobry pomysł — powiedział Julio, patrząc, jak Shatterstar podłącza odtwarzacz DVD. Wiedział, że Star go nie posłucha, ale byłby kiepskim chłopakiem, gdyby nie spróbował. — Jesteś zbyt... wrażliwy na takie tematy.

\- Bzdura. To film skierowany dla nastolatków. Wszystko będzie dobrze — zakpił z lekcewagą Star.

\- Jak uważasz — odpowiedział obojętnie Julio. Przesunął się, by Star mógł wcisnął się między jego a podłokietnik, choć mężczyzna miał dla siebie całą przestrzeń pokoju. Od niechcenia położył dłoń na ramieniu Shatterstara. Star mościł się wygodnie na kanapie z cichym westchnięciem.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś w miarę przystojny, inaczej twój upór by mnie zniechęcił.

\- Jestem bardzo przystojny - odpowiedział Star, uśmiechając się do niego, a Julio przewrócił oczami.

\- I skromny — Julio pogłaskał Stara po głowie. — Naciśniesz kiedyś play?

\- Czekam na ...

\- O Boże, nie kończ - jęknął Julio, uderzając dłonią w twarz.

\- Longshota — Shatterstar spojrzał na niego. — Co? Mówiłeś, że mogę go zaprosić.

\- Och, nic nic — odpowiedział Julio. — Wspaniale. Najlepsza noc w moim życiu.

Shatterstar wpatrywał się w niego, najwyraźniej próbując rozszyfrować ukryty sarkazm, i Julio spojrzał na niego obojętnie. Nigdy nie zrozumie, jak Star i Longshot mogą egzystować w grupie niewiarygodnie sarkastycznych ludzi i wciąż być zdziwieni ich odzywkami.

\- Nie przejmuj się — powiedział w końcu Julio.

\- Nie zamierzam.

Julio nie wiedział, czy go pocałować, czy szturchnąć. Zdecydował się przesunąć palcami po końcówkach włosów Stara i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Star cały zadrżał, trochę przesuwając się na kanapie. Czasami naprawdę tęsknił za długimi włosami Stara, nawet, jeśli nikt inny nie.

\- Przyniosłem popcorn — krzyknął nagle Longshot, wskakując na jedyne wolne miejsce. Julio podskoczył, praktycznie spadając z kanapy, i spojrzał na mężczyznę. — Co? Shatterstar mnie zaprosił.

\- Po prostu obejrzymy ten film — zazgrzytał Julio.

\- Dzisiaj jest tak zrzędliwy — powiedział Longshot do Stara, który skinęła głową.

To prawdopodobnie moja wina, pomyślał Julio, gdy rozpoczął się film, i to z co najmniej dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze za uważanie Stara za ujmującego i atrakcyjnego w każdym przypadku, nawet kiedy denerwował Julio. Tak bardzo, że nie mógł mu odmówić. Nigdy nie mógł. Po drugie, za posiadanie wysokiej tolerancji dla różnych dziwacznych osobowości posiadanych przez ludzi z Mojo, którzy swój ekstremalnie długi czas wolny spędzali z nim i tylko z nim.

Trudno było skupić się na filmie, kiedy Star i Longshot robili takie show, choć wątpił, by któryś z nich był tego świadom. Obaj początkowo byli zrelaksowani i dzielili się popcornem, lecz później siedzieli wyprostowani, a ich uśmiechy powoli znikały, zastąpione strapionym zmarszczeniem brwi i zmrużonymi oczami.

Nieco po godzinie i czterdziestu minutach od początku filmu, Julio miał po jednej stronie zwiniętego w kłębek Stara, a po drugiej Longhota w podobnej pozie, przytulonego do niego tak mocno, że aż zaczął się pocić. Musiał iść do łazienki, ale był pewien, że jeśli spróbuje ich zostawić, to będą mu towarzyszyć, a Julio nie potrafił sikać w tak stresujących warunkach. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek próbował.

\- Mogę to wyłączyć — zaoferował bezradnie Julio, poklepując ich po plecach. Spojrzeli na niego z identycznym wzrokiem. — Czytałem książki, mogę opowiedzieć wam, co się stało.

\- To tak niesprawiedliwe — odparł Shatterstar, pauzując film. — Zaprzyjaźniasz się z ludźmi, a potem musisz ich zabić.

\- Nie masz kontroli nad własnym życiem — dodał Longshot.

\- Posiadają cię jak zwierzę.

\- Ale traktują cię gorzej niż one.

\- Tak się nie da żyć — powiedział cicho Shatterstar, a Longshot skinął głową. Patrzyli znacząco na siebie, dzieląc razem intensywne momenty z Mojoworld, które Julio nie do końca rozumiał, a tak naprawdę nie chciał zrozumieć.

\- To odczłowieczające.

\- To najsmutniejszy film, jaki kiedykolwiek oglądałem — zgodził się Longshot.

Mężczyźni znowu westchnęli, po czym przycisnęli do niego mocniej, opierając głowy na ramionach Julio. Mężczyzna złożył kojący pocałunek na czole Star, a potem, po chwili, zrobił to samo z Longshotem.

\- Dla przypomnienia - wiedziałem, że oglądanie Igrzysk Śmierci było okropnym pomysłem.

\- Chcę obejrzeć resztę — powiedział Shatterstar. — Chcę, żeby Katniss miała swoją zemstę.

\- Tak, tak, bardzo chcę — odparł Longshot, kiwając głową. — Mogą używać technik Cadre.

\- Ale rozumiecie, że film nie jest prawdziwy, tak? — Julio zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dla mnie jest wystarczająco prawdziwy — odparł Shatterstar, siadając i poprawiając ramiona. Po drugiej stronie kanapy Longshot zrobił to samo. To takie dziwadła, pomyślał, nie po raz pierwszy, Julio.

\- Julio, naciśnij play. Ona musi przetrwać. Katniss musi wygrać.

\- Jeśli dzisiaj Longshot będzie siedział w naszym pokoju, bo żaden z was nie będę mógł potem zasnąć, to będę wkurzony.

\- Jeśli tak będzie, to z twojej winy, ponieważ pozwoliłeś nam obejrzeć ten film — odpowiedział Shatterstar.

\- I może będziesz spał na kanapie.

\- Możemy zrobić piżama party — zasugerował Longshot. — To rozwiązałoby nasz problem.

\- To świetny pomysł — powiedział Shatterstar, wyrzucając pięść w powietrze.

\- Obaj jesteście niedorzeczni — mruknął Julio, sięgając po pilota. Próbował zignorować skupione na nim spojrzenie pełne błagania, lecz miał szczególną słabość dla żarliwych Mojowordersów. - Dobrze, możemy zrobić piżama party, jeśli pozwolicie mi wybrać kolejny film.

Shatterstar i Longshot spojrzeli na siebie i skinęli głowami.

\- Dobrze, zgadzamy się na twoje żądanie.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak wygląda moje życie — Julio, klnąc cicho, przewrócił oczami.

\- Ja mogę — odparł Shatterstar, w geście pocieszenia poklepując go po kolanie. — Proszę, Julio, naciśnij play.

Julio ponownie włączył film. Nie zaskoczyła go natychmiastowa zmiana mężczyzn w emocjonalny chaos. Nie jest źle, pomyślał, ściskając Longshot'a, gdy uspokajająco głaskał po plecach Stara, który nieszczęśliwie pociągał nosem przytulony do karku Julio. Mogło być znacznie gorzej.

**Author's Note:**

> [Od tłumaczki] Zaś problem z nazwą mieszkańca Mojo, dlatego też (skoro nie ma oficjalnego tłumaczenia), daje to, co mi mózg podpowiedział. Ale mózg nie zawsze jest mądry, dlatego też z chęcią przyjmę uwagi i sugestie.


End file.
